You Promised Me Forever
by ladies of essence
Summary: Edward leaves, leaving Bella with a broken heart.But what happens when Bella doesn't have Edward anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to criticize. It will help to improve it. This one is a little of a New Moon spoiler so read at your own risk. Please, please review, I would really appreciate it.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. _

**CHAPTER 1: Waking Surprise.**

"Bella are you awake"

"Yes" and I turned around to meet his luscious lips.

He pulled back way too quickly and I wondered why, when it hit me. "Duh Bella, he has to be careful around you remember, you are way too ' fragile ' or so he says". I smiled at the though, I loved the way he cared about me. The way he made me feel so safe, as I was wrapped in his arms.

These thoughts vanished as soon as I felt his lips moving up my neck, to my jaw and then to my ear. I shivered at his touch. He whispered into my ear and I could hear the smile behind his words.

"Stay very still Bella" Edward's musical voice played in my ear.

As usual I did. I stayed as still as I could, feeling Edward's lips on mine. When he pulled away he had that crooked smile that I love so much.

"Bella breathe." I can't believe I was doing it again after more than a year with him and he still had that effect on me. But, I obediently let out a long breath and took one in just as long.

I tried to get away from his grip, but failed. He looked at me with sadness and confusion. I told him that I just needed a human minute and that seemed to calm him down. Unwillingly, he let me go and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I grabbed my toiletries and some random shirt and jeans.

When I got down stairs Edward had breakfast already made and was waiting for me at the table with a new set of clothes. I was shocked, since when did he learn how to cook? That was supposed to be the _only _thing he couldn't do.

"Edward?" He smiled, he knew what I was about to ask.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"Well I've been watching cooking shows. I've got to find some way to feed you, right?"

"Right."

I started eating. The food was delicious, he cooked better than me. He watched as my eyes lit up once I tasted the first bite, he just smiled, happy that I liked it.

"You know, cooking is supposed to be the _only_ thing you're not good at."

He ignored my comment and watched me eat the rest. Once I was done he took my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking of us heading over to my house. Alice said they had a surprise for you."

"Ugh. Edward you know how much I hate surprises." I gave him a nasty look.

"I know. But this one I didn't know about it until this morning. I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"Fine, but give me time to change, and then will go." It only took me a couple of minutes to get ready. Edward was waiting for me downstairs and in a matter of seconds he was outside the door with my jacket in his arms.

"Show off." I whispered softly so he wouldn't hear me. Of course that didn't work.

"I heard that."

We walked over to the passenger side of the Volvo and to my luck I tripped over thin air.

But as always he was there to catch me.

"Come on my little danger magnet." He set me into the passenger seat and soon we were off.

* * *

**A/N: please don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyone please review. I don't care if its mean. I just need to know how my story is going and what i need to add to make it better.**

_Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon._

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2: …!**

With Edward's extremely fast driving we were at his house in the blink of eye. Alice and the rest came running out as soon as they heard the car. Alice as always, jumping up and down like a rubber ball in her cheerful self.

Edward came around and opened my door. As I stepped out I was met by Alice's suffocating hug.

"Alice …I…can't…breathe"

"Oh, sorry." and she let me go.

"It's okay, no big deal."

I walked over to the rest of the family and gave a hug to all of them, well most. I was extra careful with Jasper and just said hi to Rosalie, which she responded to by rolling her eyes. What a surprise.

Soon Edward was by my side and we and the rest of the family were walking into the house.

"So…What's the big surprise" I asked with curiosity building up.

"Not yet, you don't want to ruin the surprise."

I turned around to see Alice's face and I didn't like what I saw. She had a huge smile.

This can't be good. I don't like that smile, hopefully she won't take me out shopping, that's the last thing I need.

Edward must have noticed that I was nervous because he turned to look at me with that look of his that made my legs start to shake. He simply smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead that washed the nervousness out of me.

I decided to try again, but this time with my puppy eyes.

"Alice come on, can't you even give me a little hint." I saw her turn around and I knew I had her.

"Fine, Bella that's not fair. You know how hard it is for me to keep a secret and even harder when you look at me like that."

"So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"I can't believe you guys still haven't figured it out, it's so obvious. Okay fine, not that obvious."

"Bella today it's our anniversary!"

"Your what?" I said looking at Jasper and then back at Alice.

"No silly. What I meant to say it's that it been a year since you actually met the whole family, so I decided we should celebrate."

"Oh."

"Edward you sure you didn't know anything about this?"

"Okay, maybe just a little"

"Edward Cullen!!! I can't believe you didn't tell me, and about something like this, and you lied to me!"

"Bella it was a surprise. You don't tell someone of a surprise." Edward said with the crooked smile that I love so much. It was happening again, my legs began to shake. I looked up at him, and he knew I'd given in.

"Do you forgive me, my love?"

"I'll forget about it for now, but I haven't forgiven you." yeah, right! Not even I believed that.

"So, what do you have planned Alice?"

"Well, I was thinking that we play a couple of games, you know like musical chairs, and pin the tail on the donkey. I thought that this way we'll all have fun, and don't worry Bella we are ALL competing at human pace. That means you too Emmett."

"All right, I won't cheat" groaned Emmett.

We were already inside the house by the time Alice finished talking. I was exited even though I would be competing against seven vampires.

"So first off, we have the balloon popping" announced Esme.

"Everyone partner up!"

* * *

A/N: you guys review, i really want to know how good or bad I'm doing and how I can make the story better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry that i haven't updated in awhile guys. well, as always review, review, review.**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon._**

* * *

The afternoon was going great. I had never had so much fun. After balloon popping we played pin the tail on the donkey. Alice decided it was time for the piñata. We let Emmett get the first hit. BIG MISTAKE. Emmett 'accidentally' broke the piñata in half with just one hit, yeah, it was kind of childish but what could I do, they were vampires and seemed so excited, I didn't want to ruin it, it seemed _way too perfect._

Lastly, we danced. My heart began to race as soon as I heard the word dance. I can't dance and least of all in a room filled with beautiful, graceful, god-like vampires. I would make a fool of myself, and as if he could read my mind, Edward came to the rescue.

"Edward, I can't do this. You know I can't dance."

"Well, you can always stand on my feet again."

"Fine. But only because I don't want to ruin it."

"Alright. Miss Bella Swan may I have this dance with you?" Edward said with my favorite smile, making me smile and say:

"Yes, you may."

The dance was romantic, kind of cheesy but very romantic. We ended up dancing to "Sway" by the pussycat dolls.

Alice had a vision just then. It turned out that that night it would rain so we decided in going to the field to play some baseball. Edward took me back to my house, to change into more comfortable clothes and to ask Charlie if I could stay a little longer with Edward and the family.

Edward and I got to the field just as the family was about to start. The teams were Edward, Alice, and Emmett; Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle. I never really understood why you wouldn't put Rosalie and Emmett on the same team and Alice and Jasper also. UGH! Never mind I get it now. I don't even want to think about what they would do if they were together. Seriously why did I have to think of that? Now I got the disturbing images in my head. Good thing Edward can't read my mind I wouldn't want to perturb him either. UGH!

I sat with Esme just like last time. I loved her company. She was always so calm and she gives me that motherly feeling.

The game went on for hours, but it was exciting. Emmett and Edward as always competing but Edward always caught the ball first. Soon Emmett began arguing with Edward how he wasn't playing fair, and went at it for about a whole hour until Alice couldn't stand it anymore and broke it apart.

Even with Edward catching the ball first Emmett's team still won. Edward became jealous and decided to race Emmett all the way back to the Volvo.

I was walking alone when I tripped. Ouch! I got up quickly wondering why no one had caught me. What happened? Where was Edward? Millions of questions were running through my head. My head began to throb. I thought I was going to pass out of the pain, when I heard Alice scream.

"Jasper, NO!"

But it was too late Jasper had already pounced on me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Guys please don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while, been kind of busy. Well i hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review whether it's good or bad.

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon_.

* * *

I heard voices all around me, some one was calling me but I couldn't tell who.

"Bella, Bella. How long has she been out?"

"About an hour, she should be waking up any moment now"

What was going on? I opened my eyes to be met with six beautiful pairs of topaz eyes.

"Bella finally, how do you feel?"

"Fine, everything is a little foggy though, what happened? Last thing I remember is hitting my head and then," I let out a gasp "Jasper." I whispered

"Yeah, well he was part of the reason why you were knocked out" Emmett said with a chuckle. Edward growled.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Bella you just got knocked out and you're worrying about Jasper?"

I ignored his question and looked at Alice.

"He's fine. We managed to get him away before he could do anything else." She answered looking away trying to hide the sadness and worry that was clearly in her eyes.

"Bella, I stitched you up and gave you some pain killers, that's probably why you may feel a little drowsy." explained Carlisle.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"No problem Bella, I'm here if you need anything."

Edward grabbed my hand and I could feel the tension in his touch.

Once we arrived at my house we found Charlie as sitting on the couch watching T.V., as usual.

As he turned around he began greeting us

"Hey Bells —" he stopped abruptly we he noticed the fresh new cut on my forehead, eyes bulging out. He looked at Edward and then back at me

"I'd better go —" Edward began but Charlie interrupted.

"Good-bye" he scowled. I shot a menacing look at Charlie but he didn't seem to care.

I walked Edward to the door. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me that he would be waiting in my room.

"Bella what happened?"

"Oh, nothing I just tripped and hit my head. No big deal"

"No big deal! Bella you have stitches!"

"Dad, don't worry about it, it will heal in no time. Carlisle gave me some pain killers anyway, I'll be fine."

"Ok, just promise me you'll be more careful next time"

"All right, I promise"

"Are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah, I think those pain killer are beginning to take effect."

He laughed. "Good-night then Bells"

"Good night dad."

I dragged my feet up the stairs only to find Edward already laying on my bed. God was he fast, my conversation with Charlie was no more than five minutes. I went over and gave him a kiss on those cool lips of him.

"I'll be right back" I said pulling away and grabbing my toiletries and pajamas.

When I came back, I found Edward staring up at the ceiling caught deep in thought. I crawled into bed and cuddled myself next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I was close enough to take in his sweet scent.

"You know, I think Charlie is getting tired of you bringing me home injured."

He just chuckled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"About the first time you said my name, while you slept, when I realized that I couldn't live without you. What about you?"

"Just—nothing"

"Bella" he whined

"Ok, ok. But don't get mad. I was just thinking of how I would be when I became a vampire." I felt his grip tighten around me and a low growl escape his throat.

"Edward whether you like it or not, it's going to happen sooner or later"

"Bella we are not talking about this"

"Can't you see if I was a vampire you wouldn't have to worry about me. You could hug me and not have to worry about crushing me. We could kiss like we've been wanting to kiss for months now, and maybe even further." I hinted

"And can't you see that once a vampire your heart will stop, that sound that I love so much and you won't be able to do this" he touched my cheek and I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Edward I want to be with you forever, promise me forever."

"I promise." he began humming my lullaby and soon I was asleep.

* * *

A/N: Guys please don't forget to review it would be really helpful. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: as always read and review please. tell me if you like the chapter what can I do to makes things better if you think I should add something. just tell me.**

**_Disclamer: I do not own any of the twilight books, even though I wish I did_**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely sore my head felt like it was beat with a hammer. I took some painkillers before I headed for the bathroom. I looked at the clock, which read 12 o'clock. Where was Edward? He is usually there when I wake up. How weird.

When I came out of the bathroom and back into the room I found Edward sitting on my rocking chair nonchalantly. I walked right over to him and sat on his lap. He began combing my hair with his fingers. My stomach grumbled. _Oh not now_. I was so felt so cozy and safe when I was wrapped in his arms.

"Come on Bella"

"No I can wait"

"Bella you have to eat, you've been asleep for more that 12 hours, you must be hungry"

"Well, I am kind of hungry"

"Kind of?" he said giving me a quizzical look. Next thing I knew we were in the kitchen.

"where's Charlie?"

"he left a note saying that he was going fishing. What do you want for breakfast today?"

"I'll just have cereal" I told him walking over to the refrigerator to get the milk but by the time I got to the refrigerator the cereal was already served in front of me on the kitchen table, and next to it was the note.

God he was just so perfect, how could he even love me I was nowhere near as perfect.

"Bella, I love you, even though you don't understand why, but I do with all my heart"

"How did you know that, you can't read my mind, can you?"

"I don't need to read your mind to know that look"

"I just don't get it, how could you?" I saw pain in his eyes, as he had just been stabbed through the heart

"I'm sorry. I'm just still amazed at how I ended up with you." I felt so guilty after saying that. he loved me, couldn't I just get used to it. I walked over to kiss him, to show him that I was truly sorry. He kissed me back and made it seem like everything was ok, but I knew it wasn't.

he sat next to me while I ate, and seconds after I finished the phone rang. Of course, Edward got there before I did.

"Hello, is Bella there?" I heard from the other side of the phone. Edward's expression changed into a serious cold look. Jacob. I knew he didn't like him but that was no reason to look that serious.

"Bella its for you." he handed me the phone and headed over to the nearest chair. I gave him a cold look

"You could at least be nicer," I said in a whisper knowing that he could hear me. He shrugged it off and sat.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella"

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Well, I was just calling because we haven't talked in a while so I was just wondering if you'd like to come by this afternoon. You know if you're not busy or something?"

" Yeah that's great. Does 3 sound good?"

"Perfect, it's a date." I heard Edward growl but didn't say anything. I think he deserved that after being so mean to Jake. What did he have against him anyway? Poor thing though, he was having a bad day.

"Ok I'll see u later then"

"Alright bye."

"Bella I don't want you to go."

"Well too bad Edward but he's my friend, plus I already said yes and it be rude to cancel"

"Well why not its just Jacob?"

"Would you like it if I ever canceled on you?"

"That would never happen." he said with a cocky smile.

"I know but you still wouldn't like it, would you?"

"Fine I'll let you go, but you have to be here at 6."

"Edward you're going to have to get used to the fact that Jacob is my friend and I'm not planning on loosing that friendship any time soon"

"I know he's your friend but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I just don't like seeing you with other guys, I get jealous, even if I know they don't stand a chance with me next to you."

God he could be so cocky sometimes but I loved that he became so jealous when it came to other guys and me.

"Look, if it helps, I promise to be here at 6, and I'll even let you take me out anywhere you'd like."

"Really? So you won't complain if I take you out someplace fancy?"

"Didn't I just say I'd let you take me anywhere?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok then I'll come by for you at 7."

"I'll be ready, but you at least have to tell me what you have in mind so I know what to wear."

"Sorry Bella, its a surprise. It's 2:00 already so I'll leave you so you can get ready. Remember I'll come by at 7" he stood up, grabbed me by the waist and gave me a kiss on the lips. Damn was he good, but it was over way too quickly. Before I knew it he was already walking out the door. I ran to the door but it was too late he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been so busy lately. Well, this is a pretty slow chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I'll try to have the next one up very soon.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I arrived at Jacob's house with 5 minutes to spare. It really didn't take me that long to get ready after Edward left. I decided to wear a pair of dark jeans and a white top. The one thing I was worried about was tonight. What was I going to wear I had nothing and Edward never told me where we were going or how I should dress. _Don't think about that now Bella, you haven't seen Jacob in a while you should stop worrying._

When I got off the car Jacob was already at the front door waiting for me. He looked a little bigger than the last time I saw him. _Must be those hormones kicking in_. he looked exited to see me, practically jumping, with a huge smile plastered on his beautiful tanned face. Sometimes he reminded me of Alice, always exited.

"Hey, long time no see. How have you been?"

"What happened to you?" worry flashing across his eyes.

"You mean my cut? It's no big deal. You know me. I'm such a klutz," his concern filled me with warmth. I had never paid too much attention to Jacob, but that never seemed to stop him from being nice to me. It made me feel so guilty, pushing someone away like that.

"It looks like a big deal, you even have stitches,"

"Well it will heal; it only hurts a little anyway, with the painkillers and all. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much just been working with my baby a lot"

"Your baby? You have a girlfriend?" I asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh no, it's just my future car. What, do I look like the type of guy that can't get a girl?"

"It was just a question; you don't have to get so defensive about it. Is it almost ready? Can I see it?"

"No. It's not ready yet, but how about this? You'll be the first to see it once it's finished, deal?"

"Deal, but I better not find out you showed it to someone else first, or else."

"Or else what?"

I gave him a long mischievous look that seemed to take the question out of his mind. _Good he should learn not to challenge me._ "So what do you have planned?"

"How would you like to take a walk by the beach?"

"Sure. I'll race you,"

"See, I would take the challenge, but knowing you I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want Edward to be mad at me and not let me see you again"

"Good point," he was right Edward would be pissed if anything happened.

Once at the beach Jacob and I sat on the log on which we sat the last time we were here, the one night when I discovered Edward's true nature.

Sitting there with Jacob brought back so many memories. I began to think of how fond I was of him. Though I didn't think of him as more than a friend, knowing that he did brought butterflies to my stomach. A tickling feeling brought me back to my senses. Before I knew it, I was laughing hysterically. He was tickling me. It was a surprise attack and he was going to pay for it.

"Stop it" I whined. But he wouldn't let me go. I couldn't stop laughing, fighting back was not going to help, but I tried it anyway. We fell off the log and onto the sand, but as I tried to pull away from his grip I ended up hitting my head against the log.

_Gosh I'm such a klutz. _

"Bella are you ok?"

I was about to answer but his hand caught my attention. "Am I ok? Look at your hand!"

"It's nothing, just a little cut. Want to go back home so we could get ourselves cleaned up?"

Ignoring his proposition I replied "just a little cut! It's bleeding like crazy,"

"Well more reason to head back home. You don't have to make such a big deal about it you're the one with the open cut on your head!"

_Oh my gosh, my cut! Edward is going to be so pissed! Guess racing him wouldn't have made much difference. _

"Is it really bad? Did all my stitches open up?"

"I don't think it's that bad, but you did open up a couple of stitches. We'll make sure once we get back home,"

"Ok let's go," The walk back took longer than expected. When we finally arrived our clothes were stained with blood. _Those stitches must have really opened up._ As we walked in Billy greeted us with worry in his eyes.

"What happened? Jacob didn't I tell you that you had to be careful!"

"Yeah, I know, I know"

"Billy, it really wasn't his fault. It was just an accident"

"Well, the first aid kit is in that right cabinet. Clean yourselves up while I get some food heated up" Finding the first aid kit right where Billy said it would be, Jacob got right to work on my stitches. I wished he would have let me take care of his hand first, but I knew arguing him about it would not be an option. After 10 minutes he finished cleaning up my cut.

"There all done. You are going to have to get those stitches closed up again. Want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"Thanks, but no it's fine, Edward's dad will close them up for me. Here let me clean up that nasty cut you have on your hand. Do you know how you got it?"

"No, not really. I didn't notice it until you mentioned it. It doesn't even hurt,"

"Well good thing it doesn't because it's a pretty deep cut,"

"Thanks for coming today, by the way,"

"It was no problem. I had fun today, and it was nice to be around here again,"

"So does that mean you'll come visit more often?" He asked with huge puppy eyes that made it impossible to say no.

"How does next Saturday sound?"

"Great. So umm... how are you going to get home? You don't really think I'm going to let you drive home like that, right?"

"I was kind of hopping you would, but I guess I can call Edward and ask him to pick me up,"

"But what are you going to do about your car?"

"I'll tell him to bring Alice along that way she can take my car back to the house. By the way can I use your phone?"

"Sure, go right ahead. Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Most likely, but it's nothing that I can't handle," I answered as I walked towards the phone. _I don't even want to think about how mad he is going to be. _After the second ring he picked up "Hey, how's everything? No, nothing is wrong why would you think so? So can you come pick me up? and bring Alice too, I need her to take my car back home. We'll talk about it later. We'll be waiting outside of La Push. Love you. Bye"

"So he's pissed?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, pretty much, but he'll get over it. We need to get going he'll be there any second, and he doesn't like waiting"

"Ok let's go," When we arrived Edward was there waiting. He didn't look too happy, and didn't even bother saying hi to Jacob. _I'm going to have to talk to him about that. He's going to have to understand sooner or later._

"Bella, come on let's go,"

"I'm coming. Let me say bye to Jacob. So I'll call you during the week to talk about Saturday, ok?"

"Sure. No problem, call whenever you feel like calling. Don't forget to get those stitches looked at,"

"I won't. See you later,"

"Bye, Bella" Edward was waiting in the car by the time I got in.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked, fury in his eyes

"I'll tell you on the way back to your house. I need Carlisle to fix my stitches," The look on his face wasn't too satisfying, and I wished he wouldn't worry so much. But something was wrong; I could tell from the look in his eyes. There was something he wasn't saying; I could feel it in my gut. But what was it?

* * *

**A/N: Guys don't forget to review, even if it's a bad comment I don't care. I just want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks ; )  
**


End file.
